yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsword Sucks
Elsword Sucks or known as is YunokiRoom's most controversial series. It was made in response to Elsword Cooking being kicked off without any warning. Also, it showed hate to KOG Games for no reason at all, despise the series being named that. It was also the longest running series of YunokiRoom. It started off with YunokiRoom's deceased OC Sayori, to featuring characters of the game as of Part 2 of this series. This series also marks the debut of the main protagonist of the same name. It tries to outsmart the community, but has failed. It also spawned an spinoff entitled Tales of Wind Sucks. It now has been ended. Seasons Season 1 - ENDED Season 2 - ENDED Season 3 - ENDED Season 4 - ENDED Gallery Mage Fumi.PNG|Elsword Sucks Part 29 on video recommendations Knight Fumi.PNG|Laby, Ara, Eve, Elesis and Ain looking at Elsword in Part 27 Elsword Sucks Part 27.PNG|Elsword with Anime Zoom effect trollface elsword.PNG|Trollface Elsword used as an thumbnail in Part 3 WTF ELSWORD.PNG|Reverse search currently as a thumbnail for Part 1 Sucks.PNG|The video of Elsword Sucks Part 35 SEND HELP ELSWORD.PNG|Ain's appearance in Part 34, with the "Elsword Gets Hornty" video 無題.png|The comic that was the start of the arguments of YunokiRoom and KOG Games. SucksPart23NewThumbnail.png|Elsword Sucks Part 23's current thumbnail photomania-3f3c1824c5d2675e88a0c61f8bbe402f.jpg|Elsword Sucks Part 23's former thumbnail i'll kill you for this elsword.png|Reverse search on Elsword Sucks (Part 20) Summer is on!.png|Elsword Sucks Part 36's former thumbnail Capture.PNG|Reverse search on Elsword Sucks (Part 37) 3baym0.gif|Tsundere Elsword portrayed in Part 38 Video.PNG|Sucks Part 36's current thumbnail JUST DELETE THIS.PNG|Part 41's current thumbnail Trivia * In Part 28, Azure, Chung and Ichigo got scared because of Elsword throwing the medicine to the ground. * In one scene of Part 25, Ain said to El Search Party that they're T-Series fans, but they said "No", and Ain faints, causing them to laugh at him and then left. * In Part 14, Ain showed Chung the inappropriate image, which was censored, but Chung then refuses, and Ain forced him to show the image to Elesis, then Elesis was disgusted, making Chung leave. Chung hated Ain for what he could've did to him * Part 16 was the only episode that Elsword didn't appear, making us feel ashamed of ourselves. * In one scene of Part 16, Eve shows the fish to Ain, Chung and Aisha, when she dropped the fish, causing Ain, Chung and Aisha leaving. * Part 22 is the most longest episode of this series, surpassing Part 15, which was fomerly the longest episode until the release of Part 22. * Part 11 was the first episode in 2019. * Part 10 was created before the game's 11th anniversary which occurred in December 27th, 2018. * Ain watched an video that involved Elsword dancing nonstop. * As of 2019, Part 3 of Elsword Sucks is popular, with 253 views. * In Part 33, Sion gets thrown away. * Part 36 has the raid on the whole game's Japanese servers. * Part 38 is the (not true) final episode, but the series isn't over yet as YunokiRoom made an response video to its first anniversary being "ruined". * September 26th marks the series' release date, and YunokiRoom celebrates its anniversaries every year, even through the aforementioned game was going to celebrate its 12th anniversary on December 27th, according to one of YunokiRoom's Instagram videos. * As a result, the comedy show time video was made in response to Part 38.5 being related to the game. Category:Series Category:(SUBJECT) Sucks series